1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric-powered tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art electric-powered tool is known, which comprises a housing and a brush motor having brush terminals, each of brush terminals comprising a coil spring wound around a brush holder supporting a brush, for providing electrical connection between the brush holder and an end of a field coil. FIG. 7 is a plane view of such a prior art brush terminal. A brush terminal comprising a coil spring 211 provides an electrical connection between a lead wire 212 and a cylindrical brush holder 210. Connecting the brush terminal to the brush holder 210 is carried out using a hole into which a carbon brush is inserted or a narrow space inside a stator assembled in the housing because there is no space for access by a hand or a fixing tool to the fixing area. Thus, work efficiency is low and skillfulness is required. This obstructs reduction of an assembling interval or automatic assembling.
FIG. 8 is a plane view of another prior art brush terminal. A brush terminal 111 made of a conductive elastic body is provided to improve the assembling interval as shown in FIG. 8. The brush terminal 111 contacts the brush holder 110 at three points "a", "b", and "c". However, the number of contacting points of this brush terminal 111 is fewer than that of the brush terminal 211 comprising the coil spring of the prior art, so that there is a problem that a stable conducting condition cannot be maintained. In other words, vibration of electric-powered tools causes production of an arc by momentary disconnection or minute rotation of the brush holder.